Star Wars: Yunicus' Legend
by Matthew Zidane
Summary: Luke leaves for a festival on Endor....but meets an army of Imperials led by the evil Darth Yunicus! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Tattoine Trouble

Star Wars: Yunicus's Legend  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hello? IS anyone here?" luke looked around him at the barren walls of the cell. "Hello? Han, Leia? Is anyone here?" Luke searched around the wall for an exit, but there was none. Luke slammed his fist upon the cold stone wall. "Please! Someone! I'm trapped!" Luke felt a lump rise in his throat as the glass panel rose up to reveal 2 Stormtroopers standing beside a man in a dark cloak. The figure spoke in a strange, dark voice. "It is time. Stormtroopers, away with him! To the execution chamber you will go....." Luke screamed as he popped awake. It was the third time the nightmare had occurred to him. Every time it sent Luke into shock. Who was the cloaked figure? What did he want? Where was he? The answer never came, for at the same moment every night, he would awaken. Luke scartched his head in amazement, and slowly got out of bed. It was now early morning on Tattoine, with the twin suns slowly beginning to rise over the horizon. Luke put on his jumper and walked out onto the porch of his cabin, the same one that Obi-Wan once lived in years ago. Luke sat down in a wickerbasket chair, and stretched his legs as the morning heat arrived. Luke lay there for quite a while, pondering the events of his dream. He could never figure it out. It was all too good to be true. Afterwards, Luke slowly strolled his way to te kitchen to eat. "Ahhh, Calamari Beef. Wakes a man up in the morning, I tell you!" Luke said sarcastically as he looked at his near empty storage compartment. He carried out some Calamari Beef and settled down to eat. At the same moment that Luke took a bite out of the tangy meat, his Comlink went off. "Luke, please hurry. The festival starts tonight. You are to be the crown guest!" Luke noticed the voice immediately. It was Leia, calling to remind him about the Rebel Alliance Victory Celebrations. He had forgotten! Luke quickly ate the Calamari Beef and packed his things. Luke packed his sweater vest, some extra food and water, his Frigg Edition 4 Blaster and his Lightsaber, and rushed outside to his X-Wing. Luke packed the stuff in the cargo area, loaded Artoo, and powered up the ship. Luke quickly set off for Tosche Station, where he get his Intergalactic Tour Pass, that would allow him to get past the Blockade out of Tattoine. Tattoine had been blockaded by the Hutts shortly after the incident with Jabba the Hutt and the Sarlaac. Without the pass, the Hutts fighters would immediately turn him over to Trito the Hutt, the new leader of the Hutts. So Luke walked up to the Tosche Station offices and asked for a pass. A greedy Squigg clerk was in charge at the moment, and gave Luke a bad look as he asked for the pass. "Yes, I'm here for a Intergalactic Pass, how much will that be?" The Squigg looked astonished at Luke's question. "Well, uhhh, we dont sell those anymore. Not to your kind. Humans have brought bad luck to us all! They have destroyed the mighty Jabba!" Luke waved his hand in front of the Squigg. "Oh, yes, one Intergalactic Pass coming right up, sir!" The Squigg hurried away into the back room speedily. Luke turned his head at a group of Poins sitting in the corner. "Yes, do you have a problem with my actions?" Luke called over to the Poins. The Poins got up from their table and slowly crossed the room over to Luke. "Yes, friend, it appears we do have a problem." The first Poin drew their blaster, but Luke was already on it. Luke drew his Lightsaber and slashed off the Poin's arm. The Poin howled in pain as he fell to the floor in agony. The other 3 Poins drew their blasters at Luke. Luke dodged their fire, and reflected shots back at them. The Poin nearest the corner rushed to Luke, but got his head locked off by Luke's Lightsaber. The other 2 Poins dropped their weapons to the floor, as Luke hurried them out of the station. Luke whirled around just in time to see a handful of Blasters pointed at him.  
  
Coming Soon! Chapter 2 of Yunicus's Legend! Please Review! 


	2. Han to the rescue

Chapter 2 of Star Wars: Yunicus' Legend  
  
I dont own Star Wars.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Squigg that had gone to get the pass had alerted several guards to Luke's behavior. The guards and the Squigg now stood there, their blasters pointed right at Luke's face. Luke drew in his Lightsaber, and holsted it away. The first guard nearest to Luke took the Lightsaber from his belt and held it in front of him. "Ahhhh, a Jedi's weapon. What should we do with it?" The Squigg hurridly replied, "Chop him down, then steal his belongings. ANd uhhh, clean up this mess will ya? It's bad fro business ya know!" The Squigg turned and laughed at Luke. Luke watched as the guard extended the Lightsaber. He twirled it above him, but a drunked Yon fell over on the guard, and the Lightsaber went flying. This was Luke's chance. Luke grabbed the Lighsaber, and cut the guard down. Luke hurriedly disarmed the other guards. But the Squigg was running to the alarm. Luke rushed over to the Squigg and put him away at last. Luke looked down in the Squigg's hand and found no pass. "Drat! Now what am I supposed to do?" Now Luke noticed several Stormtroopers heading through the back of the station. They were lead by one of the supposedly dead Poins! Luke dashed for the door, but a mad alien named Ruther blocked his way. "No exit, Skywalker." Luke turned as the Stormtroopers busted into the main station. Luke charged the door, but several aliens were blocking his way. The Stormtroopers were approaching Luke fast. Just as Luke raised his hands to surrender, several of the Stormtroopers fell over, dead. Han charged through the station at full speed, taking out several of the Stormtroopers, and knocking several others to the ground. "Come on kid! Lets go!" Han called as Luke rushed over. "Han, I owe you won!" "You owe me more than one, but hey, who's counting?" Hna and Luke rushed away from the station to the Millenium Falcon docked in the back. Han and Chewbacca powered up the ship while Luke took out the Stormtroopers attacking from under the ship. Han called for Luke, and Luke rushed up the bridge, as the doors closed. The Falcon took off just as Trito the Hutt entered the area. "What is the meaning of this, you dirty Troopers!" A nervous Stormtrooper replied, "Master Trito, sir, we tried to stop them...." "Enough with your nonsense! Get the blockade operational. Make sure the Millenium Falcon gets destroyed!" "Yes sir! At once, sir!"  
  
MEANWHILE, ONBOARD THE MILLENIUM FALCON......  
  
"Han.....why did you come back for me?"  
  
"Ah Kid, when you're my age, Leia on Endor, the Alliance victorious, you just feel like a kid again, hey?" Luke glanced over at the sleeping Chewbacca, weak from the long journey from Endor."But Han, how did you know I was in danger?" "I didn't. Leia said I should come check up on you, so I did. But it looks like you just had to run into some trouble, huh kid!" Luke looked down. "Yeah, thats right Han. Just had to." "Hey, take it easy kid. I meant nothing by it." Luke got up and walked to the back of the cockpit. "It's just that....Leia......maybe She is starting to become a Jedi." Han looked back at Luke with surprised eyes. "You mean to tell me first of all, she's your sister, but Jedi? She can become a Jedi? Come on, you got to be kidding me!" "No Han, I'm not kidding." Han looked back up front as the Millenium Falcon flashed into hyperspace.  
  
Coming Soon! Chapter 3 of Yunicus' Legend!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Blockade Runner

Star Wars: Yunicus' Legend- Chapter 3  
  
I dont own Star Wars. George Lucas does. If I had 200 Billion dollars to buy it with, i would. but I dont. SO there. I dont own Star Wars.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When the Millenium Falcon came out of hyperspace, it was nearing Endor. Luke could see the blockade by the Hutts in the distance. "Han, maybe we should turn back. This doesn't look good." Han rolled his eyes at Luke. "Kid, the Falcon has got me through a lot of blockades and wars. I think I can handle a blockade set up by the dimwit Hutts! "Han, I'm just saying maybe we should be-" Han looked at Luke worried. "Han, we forgot Artoo!" "Kid, are you suggesting we go all the way back to Tosche Station to get him? That would be suicide!" "Han! I'm not leaving Artoo! Not to mention my X-Wing is there! What are we gonna do, Han?" Han's face wrinkled at the thought of going back to Tattoine. "Alright, kid. There's an A-Wing in the cargo bay. Fly that thing outta here, get Artoo, tow the X-Wing, and meet me back on Endor. Ok?" "Sure, Han. Sure. But an A-Wing doesn't have tow cables!" "Oh? I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." Han turned back to the cockpit as the blockade grew nearer. "Kid, I'll go back for the droid and the X-Wing later. For now, let's just make it to Endor, so Leia will stop worrying. Is that alright with you?" "Yeah. But you promise me you'll go back." "Han Solo, the great space pirate? Promise? Sure thing, kid. Now lets just go to Endor." Luke looked back and stretched out on the canopy. Han got worried as the emergency panel started flashing. A Stormtrooper came over the Millenium Falcon's intercom. "Report your position!" Han nervously replied, "Uhhh...we're at 23.6 by 43.7, you?" "Where are you headed?" "Yeah. I'm headed for the fourth moon of Endor. Do we have clearance?" The Stormtrooper on the intercom suddenly became more interested in the Millenium Falcon. "You're heading for the Rebel Alliance celebration?" "Yeah. Is that Ok?" "That area is under control by the Empire. You have no clearance." Luke jumped up and went over to Han. "Empire? Han, whats going on? I thought we defeated the Empire!" The intercom voice suddenly shifted to another Stormtrooper. "The Empire has total control of Endor and its moons." Han spoke back loudly and angrily. "I thought this blockade was by the Hutts? And what Empire? The Empire is dead!" "No. We are under strict controls to not let anyone through. Standby for seizure of your vessel." Han glanced at Luke and Chewbacca, now awake. "Chewie! Get up here! We've gotta get back to Leia!" Chewie growled and got into the co-pilot's seat. "Let's go Chewie! WE've got to get past this blockade!" Luke got up as the Falcon dashed into the fray, as several battered HUGO Fighters, early TIE Fighters, got on their tail. Luke went to the laser turrets, and easily shot down the HUGO Fighters as they slowly trudged their way to the Millenium Falcon. "Han, something isn't right here! These are weak fighters!" But Luke noticed a large squadron of brand new X-Wings coming in. "Han, we've got X-Wings!" "Good kid! The Alliance has come to save us! Not that we needed saving....." The X-Wings quickly took out the HUGO Fighters, and flew to the Millenium Falcon's side. Luke noticed that Wedge Antilles, a long time friend, was piltoing one of the craft. "Millenium Falcon, you are clear to land on Endor." Han replied to Wedge, "Wedge! What is going on here! Is the Empire still here?" "Well, it seems that the master of Emperor Palpatine is still alive." "Master? I thought he was the master?" "That's what we thought. Seems a man named Darth Yunicus is leading the Imperial Blockade. Seems to know you, Luke." Luke's eyes widened at the name Darth Yunicus. "Yunicus, he was a friend of mine.....during the Battle of Hoth. He flew opposite of me. When he left...He said he was going to go find his love....Madeena, but I heard that he was captured by the Imperials and sent to see Palpatine. So....that's what happened to him..." Han looked back at Luke. "Luke, you need your rest. Me and Chewie will take care of this. Sleep, ok?" "Yeah, Han. Sleep." Han looked back at the blockade and noticed that Wedge had gained a few HUGO Fighters on his tail. "Wedge, you've got fighters on your tail. Watch out Wedge!" Han watched as the HUGO Fighters surrounded Wedge, and lasers pierced his forward stabilizer. "Luke, Han, Chewbacca, tell Leia about this. AHHHHH!!!!" Han and Chewbacca watched as Wedge's X-Wing was shot down into the black abiss. "Hang on Chewie......It's gonna be a tough journey!"  
  
MEANWHILE, IN THE CARGO BAY OF THE MILLENIUM FALCON...  
  
Ruthor opened his eyes for the first time since the voyage started. His head still spun from when he boarded and the Stormtrooper pierced his back. Ruthor slowly stood up, reached for his blaster, and inched his way torwards the front of the Falcon. He saw Luke sleeping on the cot, and Ruthor smiled as his finger ctightened around the trigger....  
  
COMING SOON! CHAPTER 4 OF YUNICUS' LEGEND!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Ruthor's Rampage

Nope. I still dont own Star Wars. Surprised?  
  
Chapter 4 of Yunicus' Legend  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ruthor smiled as he walked behind Skywalker, a smile that was ever so devious as his blaster was drenched with the sweat from his palms. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he snuck aboard. To kill Skywalker, the Jedi who was responsible for the death of the Hutt. Ruthor silently and slowly opened the plexiglass door to Skywalker's cot. He held the blaster up high, and fired. The laser blast seared Luke's stomach as the blast richocet off of him, on to the wall. Han swirled around and found Luke, lying unconscious, on the cot. Ruthor had retreated behind the door, but Han spotted him, and dashed back to capture him. Ruthor dropped his blaster to the floor and raised his hands high into the air showing that he surrundered. Han patted him down and asked, "What in the world do you think you're trying to do, attacking Luke? You better have a good reason, or you'll be worse off then Luke is!" Ruthor's smile faded as he solemnly replied, "Killer of the Hutt Jabba? I have that reason! Darth Yunicus will soon show him!" "Oh yeah. And just who is Yunicus supposed to be? Some old edgy evil Dark Side master? Like we haven't had our fair share of those!" Han was suddenly interrupted by Ruthor. "I know about Yunicus' plans. He sent me here to kill the both of you, and that's what I intend to do!" Ruthor grabbed Han's blaster, and fired at Han. Han fell to the ground as the blaster hit him, full force. Ruthor quickly made his way to the cockpit and entered the code, "ZG49". Ruthor's code went through, and the doors to the laser turret station opened. Ruthor climbed down to the turrets, and disabled them quickly. The Ruthor went back up, and escaped in the A-Wing.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Han? Han? HAN! WAKE UP HAN!" Leia frowned as the stiff Han Solo stretched his body. His body still fest very weak from the blaster shot. Good thing he had set it to "Stun" before he went over to Ruthor, otherwise, he would probably be dead now. Han looked at his gut, which was blue and green from the shot. It hurt something awful, and it was all Han could do to sit up. "Han, are you alright?" Han reached up, grabbed Leia's hand, and replied, "I Don't know. That hurt. You know. Hurt. But I'll be okay. Trust me, Leia." "Han, you're out of your senses. Get some rest. Everyone here is upset by your actions. I'd really feel better if you slept and got back into order. Ok, Han?" "Yeah. Rest. Luke? Is he Ok?" Leia stood up, and the frown suddenly became a look of anger. "He's fine, Han. Just fine. The little child never showed up. We found traces of him on the Falcon, but the kid escaped in the A-Wing." Han looked surprised. "I can't believe that. Luke? That bad? No. You're wrong." "Then what happened to you then, Han?" "Ruthor. He attacked us." "Ruthor?" Han laid sleepily on the ground as Leia continued speaking. "Han? Who is Ruthor? Han?" By now, Han had passed out. Leia picked him up, and some guards escorted her and Han to the Medical Chambers. "Justin, get him plenty of rest. If he gets up, tell him to rest. He needs to recover. We don't need to let Han go on wearily. Ok?" "Yes mamn!" Justin replied as he covered up Han Solo for some much needed rest. Leia looked up at the sky, hoping that Luke wasn't responsible. Somehow, she knew she was being ridiculous. Luke wouldn't do that, she told herself. He wouldn't. Leia looked heavenward, and way in the distance, could see a round object coming slowly closer to Endor. Leia widened her eyes. Another Death Star? She hurried off quickly to find her shuttle. She wouldn't let them get Luke. Not this time.  
  
Coming Soon! Chapter 5 of Yunicus' Revenge! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Changes...

Star Wars: Yunicus' Legend  
  
I do not own star wars. How many times do I have to tell you? Ahhh, never mind! I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!  
  
Chapter 5- Changes  
  
Luke awoke to find himself in a dark cell with no lights, no doors. Nothing. Luke looked around himself and found a strange feeling of the Dark Side around him. It was the same cell in his dream! Luke slammed into the wall, and searched for an exit. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Luke knew that any moment he would see the man in his dream, alhough this time, he would not disappear. The blast door opened. 2 Stormtroopers stood beside a man in a dark cloak as the figure approached Luke. "Jedi. It is time. Stormtroopers, take him to the execution chamber!" "Yes sir! We'll get right on it!" the figure slowly uncloaked himself to reveal a man with a black face. His skin was burnt it seemed, from some disaster or something of the sort.Luke looked at the horrible creature as he was dragged away into a small chamber, which held a screen and energy panel. The figure followed behind Luke, and turned on the energy panel. "Skywalker, you will now be executed. Your former self will be destroyed. Your memory erased. Your body filled....with the Dark Side. You will become Darth Khun, my young evil apprentice. Your memories will be erased, as will your sense of the Force. You will assist me, Skywalker, in recreating the Empire and crushing your Rebel friends. And you will bring Leia to me. I have needs for her.Now stormtroopers! Engage the Dark Side executor X!" "Yes sir! Darth Khun, we will arrive to dust you off momentarily" the stormtroopers smirked as the gauge turned on. Luke felt a strong presence moving throughout him. The Dark Side. Luke felt his memories being erased. Leia first, then Han, then Obi-Wan and Yoda, then the training. His teenage years with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. He was being filled with evil. He couldn't take it. He now was beginning to think of evil thoughts. Of the pleasure of torture and malice swept through him. Then it all went black.......  
  
Coming Soon! Chapter 6 of Yunicus' Legend! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Author's Notes: Yes I know that this was a short chapter, but it WAS filled with surprising moments, right? Its the shortest chapter so far, but I hope its pretty good. Want more? Wait for Chapter 6! 


	6. Leaving Home/ Forgotten Past

Star Wars: Yunicus' Legend  
  
HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Leia walked quickly down to the hall to the Senate Chamber. Lando Calrissian was inside, cooling his heels with the local polititions. Lando looked back as the door slammed, and Leia enetered. She walked over to him, and whispered in his ear. "I think the remaining Imperials have word of our base. Keep this quiet Lando. There is a large disturbance in the Force here. I only hope that Luke is alright..." Lando snapped his head up from his crouched position. "What? Imperials? There's more of them? I thought we destroyed the Empire! What's going on Leia? Leia looked back above Lando. Several of the senators had turned to listen in. "My fellow poloticians. I need your uttmost cooperation here. It seems we have a large disturbacne of the Force. May you please leav us be." The senators turned back around and seemed disinterested, but Leia knew that they wanted to know. Leia turned back to Lando, and quickly whispered, "Lando. Keep it quite. Go find Luke. I'll get Han and Chewie to investigate the remaining Imperials. WIll you do that Lando?" Lando was already gone by the time Leia finsihed. Lando quickly strolled outside to the Lady Luck, his starship. Leia quickly followed behind. "Lando, please. Luke is my brother. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. That's why I'm asking you, Lando." Lando turned back to Leia. "Fine. I'll go. But I won't look forever. Luke could be anywhere in this galaxy, so whats the chance he's nearby? I'll do my best. That's all I promise." And with that, Lando boarded the Lady Luck and Leia watched as he ship slowly lifted off the ground, clunkily and disoriented. Leia smiled as she heard Lando yell from inside, "Stupid thing! Can't even lift off properly!" And with that Leia walked back to the Senate Hall.  
  
MEANWHILE, IN A DARK CHAMBER.....  
  
The Stormtroopers marched beside Darth Khun as he was escorted to his new Imperial Seat. He had no memory, which seemed strange to him, but his new memory consisted of crushing the Rebels. Darth Khun sat at his seat beside Darth Yunicus, his new master. "Master, the Rebels on Endor hav sent out a search party for a Luke Skywalker. Do we know his positions?" Somehow, the name seemed familiar to him. Skywalker, where was it from? "Master Skywalker, a brave Jedi he was, is now dead. He is COMPLETELY dead." Darth Khun looked at his Master, and knew that the Rebels would pay for the Empire's demise. But who was Skywalker? It all seemed so familiar.....  
  
MEANWHILE, ON THE ENDOR MOON'S SHUTTLE BAY  
  
"Chewie! Get over here!" Han looked over at Chewie who had just finished eating his meal of Higonian Meat, left over from the fight on Tatooine. Chewie glanced at Han and snarled, a piece of meat hanging from his mouth. "Chewie! Quit eating that crap and get over here!" Chewie reluctantly agreed and solemnly marched to the Alderaan, Leia's secret protection ship. They were to fly to the Rebel Base on Hoth, long since deserted. Cole Fardreamer had warned them that Brakiss, one of Luke's former students, had fled there ever since the droid war on Telti. ( Read the novel The New Rebellion for information on this). Cole had grown into a man, and he had Jedi skills, just now being developed by Luke. "Hurry up! We don't have all day Chewie!" Chewie suddenly freezed in his tracks. "What's wrong budd-" "Hold it right there! You're coming with us Solo!" Han felt the muzzle of an Imperial Blaster Rifle protruding into his back….  
  
Coming Soon! Chapter 7 of Yunicus' Legend!  
  
Notes to the Readers: I encourage reviews, though if you don't want to, you don't have to. Thank You. 


	7. The Treason of Meido

Star Wars: Yunicus' Legend  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!!!!! GOODNESS SAKES PEOPLE!! QUit asking ME!!!AHH!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Turn around. Put your hands up." Han turned around to face the Stormtrooper. "Isn't the Empire dead?" The Stormtrooper tilted his head sideways. "Don't you Rebel scum ever learn? The Galactic Empire will always be here. You cannot defeat us." Han looked over at Chewie, who had hidden under the Millenium Falcon. Han started a finger count.1.2.3. "Run Chewie, Run!" Chewbacca dashed from under the Falcon and crashed into the Stormtrooper beside Han. Two others rushed to his aid. "Freeze!" The desperate Stormtroopers called as Han and Chewie dahsed back torward the Falcon. "Come on Chewie! Keep up! We've gotta get out of here!" Chewie stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong. Han whirled around to look at Chewie. "Come on, you big furball! There's nothing there!" Han whirled back around as he came face to face with a band of Stormtroopers.  
  
MEANWHILE, ONBOARD THE DARK FORCE...  
  
"Master Yunicus, I have picked up signal of the Rebellion on the third moon of Endor. Shall we send a fleet?" Darth Yunicus turned his crackled head. "No. Not until we have captured Han Solo. I want Ruthor to take him out." "Yes, sir! I shall dispatch Ruthor to Endor immediately!" "Make sure you do. I can't wait to show Solo his beloved friend Skywalker, turned to the Dark Side of the Force." And with that, the Imperial commander rushed away to the bridge. The Dark Force was not a large ship. It was smaller than a Star Destroyer, but bigger than an Imperial dispatcher. it held a fleet of 30 TIE Fighters, 15 TIE Bombers, and the Imperial prototype of the Death Star III. The Death Star III was planned to begin construction soon. He would his new ally, Darth Khun, take care of the job. It was highly doubtful the Rebels would notice that Luke Skywalker, the greatest Jedi ever, had been transformed into his agent of evil. It was all going his way, and it would continue to do so, at least, until Darth Khun gained his memory back...  
  
MEANWHILE, BACK ON ENDOR...  
  
Leia rushed back to the Government Chambers, and called an emergency meeting. Meido, the sarcastic senator who was a former Imperial, had given her trouble in the past, but was lightening up. That was good. Meido had become her ally, and was very enthusiastic of her now. She called the meeting to order. "Fellow senators, good evening. We have gathered here today to proclaim a state of emergency." Ulla, a senator from Almania, shouted out. "What's the emergency, Solo?" Leia gave a warning glance at Ulla, and then continued. "It seems the remaining Imperials have decided to fight back. We have reports from Wedge Antilles, who is now currently docking with the Razor, that a Sith lord by the name of Darth Yunicus has set up plans for a Death Star III. We must not allow this evil to spread." Meido stepped up to the podium. He whispered so only Leia could hear. "Madam Leia. It seems that Wedge Antilles has died in a firefight near the Imperial Installations Inc. outside Endor's moon. The Millenium Falcon was present." "Han?" Leia asked, confused. "Han is alright Meido. I saw him just a few hours ago. He was supposed to check out the Imperial Installations Inc. with Chewie. Meido smiled gently. "That, my lady, is where you are wrong. We have troops again." Leia looked up at Meido, who had his Blaster pointed at her. "Now my fair lady, would you like to die?" Leia had to think fast. The other senators were unarmed, and she had a Blaster, but it was somewhat damaged. "Meido, you're the one who is wrong." Leia used the Force to pull her Blaster to her. She hit the trigger, but nothing happened. Meido's Blaster slammed Leia in the shoulder. "OH!" Leia shrieked as she fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. Meido fired again, but his charge was now empty also. "Senators, don't you feel it's time for a new leader? A leader d. "My lady, it appears your charge is empty. Now, you will get to join Obi-Wan in the great Jedi garbage can in the sky." Meido fired his Blaster as Leia swiped at him. The bolt richoted off the walls and who will lead you grandly into victory?" Mon Mothma stood up. "Meido, your actions here have not been for a master plan. I have word of your troops heading here. We have dispatched Speeders to take care of your legion. You have no choice but to surrender. Now, or you will die." "Mon Mothma?! You wish to challenge me? It seems you and your friends are outnumbered." A cluster of about 25 Stormtroopers appeared behind Meido. "My dear Leia, you will have much fun in your new life with me! You, the one in the middle. Take the "Queen" to her chambers. I will be there shortly..." "Yes, sir!" The Stormtrooper walked away as Meido smiled deviously... 


	8. The Truth about Himself/ Escape from End...

Star Wars: Yunicus' Legend  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I do not own Star Wars. PLEASE! I BEG YOU! WHY WON'T YOU STOP! EEEEKKKK!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Meido marched into Leia's chambers. Leia was sleeping on the floor. The tranquilizer must have been stronger than he thought. Now he finally had what he wanted. Leia. Meido had once asked the human to marry him, but Leia was already involved with Han Solo. Meido smiled. Ruthor would surely assassinate Solo. Then Meido would marry Leia, and they would love each other forever. Meido knew in his heart that Leia had a passion for him, but was too afraid to show him. Meido wanted Leia even if Solo did survive. She was as good as his. "Princess, wake up my dear." Meido spoke softly as Leia slowly turned to his direction. "Han? Is that you?" Meido smiled. Leia thought that he was Han Solo. Perfect. "Yes honey, it's me, Han." "Please Han, come closer. Hold me." Meido had a large grin on his face now. "Yes, my dear." Meido slowly walked over to Leia and bent down to her. Leia spoke to him, her head turned. "You know, Han, why are you here?" Leia turned around and hit Meido over the head with the chain that was bound to her. "Arrgh! Fool! You'll regret that, my dear!" Leia smirked at Meido's remark. "I am not your dear, Meido. I am HAN'S dear, and that's the way it will stay. Meido blushed. "You'll soon learn, PRINCESS. Han is probably dead by now. Ruthor has been sent to kill him." Leia frowned at Meido. "Please. Don't hurt Han. Anything. But let Han come home." Leia said, wondering if she thought Han and Chewie could handle themselves. "Anything?" Meido said as he put his arm around Leia and led her to his chambers.  
  
MEANWHILE, ON THE BLITZKRIEG…  
  
"Bring them to me! I don't want that Luke Skywalker to get away!" Darth Khun smiled as his Stormtroopers rushed to find Skywalker. He would soon find out who Luke Skywalker was, and what he wanted to do with him. "AHHH!!!" The voice rang inside his head with terror. A loud voice it was, Darth Khun submitted to it with ease. "Show yourself!" Darth Khun called as the air around him was suddenly ice cold. He could feel the Force flowing through him. What was going on? He rushed to his chambers, and looked at his reflection. His red face was fading. He could see a boy underneath, a boy that looked so familiar. "Luke!" He felt another voice inside of his head. "Who are you? What do you want?" He knew it would do no good. His reflection was changing rapidly now. Most of the red was gone. That face…He dropped his Sith cloak. He was wearing a black jumpsuit. "No!" He refused to believe that he was Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Knight. But could he be? He knew only one way to find out. Darth Khun drew his Lightsaber. He extended the blade and looked at it. It was green, the color of the Jedis. He then knew that he was Luke…Darth Khun stared back at himself again. He WAS Luke Skywalker. And he had to find out how to get himself back to normal…  
  
MEANWHILE, ON ENDOR…  
  
"Stop right there! You've gone far enough!" Han dropped his Blaster. He was heavily outnumbered. There were about 15 Stormtroopers in the gang facing him. Han turned back around to look at Chewie. There were about another 10 or so Stormtroopers behind him. "Now put your hands behind your back." Han did so. He had to think of a plan fast. He and Chewie had never had to deal with 25 Stormtroopers at the SAME TIME, so he knew he was in deep. Han looked at the Stormtroopers with a wild fire in his eyes. "Where did you guys come from?" The Stormtroopers looked back at each other, wondering whether to answer the question or not. This was his chance. Han grabbed his Blaster off the ground and threw Chewie his Bowcaster. "Go Chewie! Go!" Han fired at the Stormtrooper in front of him. He fell immediately but the other swiftly turned around. They started madly firing at Han, not noticing that Chewie was already inside the Millennium Falcon, and had the turrets on. Han shot about 3 Stormtroopers more when the backup arrived. There were about 30 more Stormtroopers, all with high-powered laser cannons. "Hurry Chewie!" Han yelled as he leaped in and out of the line of fire. One Stormtrooper got lucky. A blaster shot hit Han in the back. "Ahh!" Han collapsed on the ground as several more Stormtroopers rushed over to him and restrained him. Chewie had the turrets active. He quickly started barraging the troops. The ones surrounding Han had already been shot down, and now Chewie was shooting at the ones near the landing bay. Han stood up, and carefully blasted the restraints holding him. He then realized that he couldn't walk. "Chewie! Help!" Han collapsed again, nearly unconscious. Chewie quickly rushed out of the Falcon and grabbed Han. Chewie rushed Han back onboard, where he fell unconscious minutes later. When he awoke, Han looked outside. They were being chased by a large number of Imperial Fighters. And worst of all, Chewie was nowhere in sight…  
  
Coming Soon! Chapter 9 of Yunicus' Legend! I SUGGEST REVIEWING! ThANK YOU! 


	9. Showdown at the Endor Corral/ Lando to t...

Star Wars: Yunicus' Legend  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I do not own Star Wars...ask again and I'll scream!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Meido led Leia to his chambers. Meido smiled all the way. When they arrived in Meido's chambers, he ruthlessly threw her onto the bed. "Get undressed Princess. You're mine tonight." Leia looked sick. "No, Meido. I'll never do that with you." Meido turned his head. "Oh yes you will, my little PRINCESS. Now get undressed and show Meido your moves." "What? You are one sick a**hole!" Meido's smile got wider. "I know, I know. But I know you love me, Leia. Now let me show that I love you. GUARDS! Give her a tranquilizer!" The guard rshed in, medicine in hand. "Now, Princess. When you wake up, you'll be a new woman! HAHAHAHA!" Meido closed in on Leia as she drowsily fell asleep.  
  
When Leia woke up, she felt incredibly sick. She had to escape. She didn't know whether she was going to live or die. Eerything was a blur. What had Meido done to her? She didn't remember a thing. She had to find help, she had to find...Cole? "Cole Fardreamer, are you there?" Leia said sickly as she fell to the floor. "Madam Leia, is that you? Oh my God, what have they done to you?" Leia looked at herself. She had severe scratches and bruises all over her. "Cole, help me, please." Cole rushed over to Leia just as she felt herself slipping away. Leia, with a hard gasp cried, "Cole, look out!" Cole whirled around, Lightsaber drawn. There stood Meido, his Lightsaber drawn, ready to attack. "Little Fardreamer, have you come to save my dear Leia?" "What have you done to her!" Meido grinned. "Well, I just...I just....love the Princess, don't you? She is to be wed to me on Saturday. What a day it will be!" "What are you talking about?" Meido stepped closer to Cole. "I kidnapped Leia because I love her, and she loves me. You will not stand in the way." Meido leaped forward, thrusting at Cole with his red saber. Cole parried the attack, and backed up about 2 feet. Meido thrust again, but Cole managed to jump out of the way. He could see that Meido was not well-trained with a Lightsaber, but Cole himself had little Jedi training. Cole knew he had to make a decision though. Would it be wise to attack Meido? Or would that bring him closer to the Dark Side? Meido had to choose. Meido swung his blade down at Cole, but Cole barely managed to block the attack. He had decided. Cole flipped over the back of Meido and knocked him down. He pointed his Lightsaber down at Meido. Meido looked up fearfully. "I surrender, I surrender. Please don't kill me." Cole asked proudly, "Where's your ship?" Meido told Cole quickly. "In docking bay 9F. Take it. It's the Stoner. It will do you some good. Maybe." "What do you mean maybe?" Meido jumped up. "I mean maybe you can get to it." Cole turned around. There stood Darth Yunicus, full in armor and encrsuted with jewels. "Cole Fardreamer. Come with me." Cole backed up several steps. He was no match a Dark Side Warrior. "No. I'm not going with you. Not until you let me see Luke." Yunicus smiled, his crackled face sparkling in the eerie light. "OK. But Leia has to stay with Meido in the meantime." Leia wearily stood up. "No. NO!" Leia cried in anger as she drew her blue Lightsaber. She and Cole were now both armed, but they were still heavily outnumbered in terms of power. And Leia was injured. She looked very weak and frail. Cole would have to be careful when fighting. "Ahh, Mistress Leia, you wish for a fight? Then let it be so." Yunicus drew his gold Lightsaber, which was double-bladed, as Darth Maul's was. Leia charged at Meido, who was nearest to her. Meido managed to parry, but Leia, although weak, managed to slice his gut. Cole looked up at Yuncius. He was intimidating, that he knew. How would he win? He had to fight. He had no other choice. Yuncius brought his heavy saber down on Cole's. Cole was drastically surprised when his Lightsaber popped loudly. He watched as it sizzled until the blade stopped altogether. Yunicus had taken him down in one strike. His Lightsaber was now useless. Cole closed his eyes as the Lightsaber crashed into him...  
  
MEANWHILE, ONBOARD THE MILLENIUM FALCON...  
  
Han looked around. Chewie was nowhere in sight. The ship looked deserted except for the control panel. there were signs of a Blaster fight here, and Wookie fur on the pilot seat. Chewbacca had been here. That meant the struggle had been recently. Han pondered the events when a heavy explosion rocked the ship. The TIE Fighters. He would have to do something about them. He glanced over at the Deflector Shield Panel. Almost out. The Millennium Falcon was badly damaged. Han trudged over to the turrets. He had to shoot down those fighters fast, or they would surely destroy him. Han loaded the laser cannons and began firing. The first wave of fighters appeared. Han fired madly, but only managed to take out 3 of them. There were about 12 still on his radar, and only about 24% left on his shields. He felt another explosion. 13%. Whatever was hitting the Falcon was hitting it hard. Han noticed that the laser cannon outside the ship had started to smoke. Han leaped out of the turret chair, and back into the cockpit. His turrets had been destroyed. Han looked at the shields again. 6%. This was it. There was nothing he could do but sit and watch him and his ship be ruthlessly destroyed by TIE Fighters. He walked to the cargo bay of the ship to look for possibly an escape pod. They had all been jettisoned. Han noticed Wookie fur here, too. Chewbacca had abandon him. Why? The furball had never been a coward in the past, so why was he being one now? Unless someone or SOMETHING was here. Han dashed back to where the A-Wing once was. There in the small hangar was a large time bomb and much smaller bombs surrounding it. That and the TIE Fighters were what was hitting the Falcon so heavily. A small bomb exploded. 2% left on the shields. Then he noticed the large bomb. It read: 3 Seconds. Han held his breath and awaited the explosion with dread. He opened his eyes a few seconds later, to see Lando in front of the bomb, holding a defuser. The Lady Luck was also parked in a small corner of the Falcon. "Surprise!" Lando called as Han let out a breath of relief. Lando to the rescue. Just what he needed. Han looked back in front of him to see an Imperial Star Destroyer coming closer...  
  
Coming Soon! Chapter 10 of Yunicus' Legend! Please Review! 


	10. Death of the Falcon/ Yunicus' Fate

Star Wars: Yunicus' Legend  
  
Chapter 10  
  
What? Are you expecting me to say I don't own Star Wars? Well, I don't own Star Wars. So huh. counts backwards from 10  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Lando, get up here! There's an Imperial Cruiser heading our way!" Lando rushed up to Han. "What? An IMPERIAL CRUISER? Oh man, we're in for it now." Lando glanced at Han's back. "Han, you've been shot!" "Yeah, I know. Would you mind putting a little burn cream on it? It hurts something awful." "Sure thing Han. But where IS the burn cream?" "I don't know. Try looking in the compartment in the cockpit. If it's not there, just get us out of here. I'll be OK until we get to a Bacta Tank." "OK Han. Just hang on!" Lando rushed to the cockpit, where he found the burn cream, luckily. He rushed back to Han and spread onto his back. "Thanks Lando. That feels much better. But I have to get up and man the turrets. You get us out of here, while I take out those fighters. I just hope we can make it out of here alive. Our shields are at 2%, and 10 more laser hits should do us in for good." "How many fighters are there?" "About 6 or so, fully armed." "Did you call for backup, Han?" "No. I just now woke up. And where is Chewie?" Lando put his hand on Han's shoulder. "You need your rest, Han. And no, I never saw Chewie. I guess he bailed out on you." Han stood up, frowning. "Yeah, the little weasel. He never learns, does he? He's probably landed on some faraway planet by now. Big fool. Lando, to the cockpit. Get us into hyperspace. I'll attack the fighters. Come on." Lando nodded and ran back to the cockpit, and powered up the engines to full speed. It came back alive with a stutter. Lando could tell the Falcon wasn't going to last much longer. "Han, are you to the turrets?" "Yeah. The laser blast destroyed most of them, but there's still one that works. I'll fire away. Now get us out of here!" Lando zigzagged the Falcon back and forth, waiting for the hyperdrive engine to power up. Han shot furiously. 2 TIE Fighters zoomed across the glass panel. Han fired, hitting the second one in the back side, making it turn into a smoldering fireball. "One down Lando. 4 more to go!" Han cried as he whriled around in the chair, firing the lasers like a madman. BOOM! Another TIE Fighter flashed and exploded as the laser cannons ripped into it. Lando now had the hyperdrive engine up, and was preparing the jump to lightspeed. "Han, on my count. 1.2.-" BANG! A loud explosion rocked the ship again. The shields were gone. Lando looked down at the hyperdrive panel. Destroyed. The hyperdrive engine had been destroyed. Lando rushed out of the cockpit, and immediately went to the turrets. Han was lying there, bleeding badly. A laser blast had pierced the glass and hit him in the shoulder. "Come on, Han! We've got to get out of here!" Han looked up at Lando, his eyes dancing with surprise. "Lando. Go. Leave me. Go. Get out. Now." He was eccentric. Lando swooped up Han and fled to the hangar. Lando put him in the bacta tank on the Lady Luck, and powered up the ship. The Lady Luck was about half the size of the Falcon, and was meant only as a backup ship. Now Lando had to use it as an escape ship, a gateway out of this hell-hole. The ship was powered. Lando flew the Falcon carefully out of the battered ship, and away from it as fast as he could go. Lando turned back to watch as the TIE Fighters surrounded the Falcon and blasted it furiously. Then Lando gazed out as the Millennium Falcon, the greatest ship in the galaxy, blew up, its remains floating through the asteroid field as if nothing had happened. Lando bowed his head in silence…  
  
MEANWHILE, ON ENDOR…  
  
Yunicus' Lightsaber slammed into Cole with full force. Cole collapsed on the floor, lifeless and dead. Leia screeched in horror. Although Meido was now dead, so was Cole, and Cole was her only hope. Leia watched as Darth Yunicus proudly strolled torward her, his black cape and his meancing face making her very fearful of him. "Princess. Are you ready to join Cole?" Leia wept as Yuncius came closer still. Then she heard a voice. It sounded remotely familiar, but she couldn't place it. "Yunicus! I know what you've done to me!" It was Luke. Luke had come back for her! It was a miracle! But the figure appeared in view. It remotely looked like Luke, but she felt a strange presence of the Dark Side around him. Then he ripped off the cloak, revealing a black jumpsuit! IT REALLY WAS LUKE! "Darth Khun! What are you doing! I am your master! ARRGH!" Yunicus cried as Luke sliced into Yunicus' leg, causing him to fall to the floor. Luke looked at Leia. She had a look of severe exhaustion on her face. She also looked ragged and beaten. "Luke? Is it you?" Luke felt of his face. It was now clean. No more evilness. No more malice. He had cured himself of this evil machine. He smiled faintly at the dazed Leia. "Luke. Meido-he- I don't know how to say this- but he…..he…" Luke cut her words off. "I know Leia. But everything is alright now. I'm here." Leia looked up at Luke with peace in her eyes. "What happened to you, Luke?" "It's a long story. I'll have to tell you later." Leia smiled. "OK. Let's go, please. I want to go to Coruscant. There I can tell the Senate what has happened. But it's over now. Thank God for that." Luke frowned. "No. It's not over. Those Imperials are still here, in space, and on Endor. And Han… I'm worried about him." Luke and Leia both looked down at Cole, lying dead and motionless on the floor. "Poor kid." Luke said, "That he never got to develop his Jedi talent. If only Ben were here to take him home…" Luke looked back up at Leia, who had tears in her eyes. Leia, sobbing wearily said, "Luke, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Han is in danger, I don't know what happened to Lando. I'M GLAD YOU'RE STILL HERE, LUKE! Now please, let's go. On Coruscant, we'll show them. We'll show them…"  
  
Coming Soon! Chapter 11 of Yunicus' Legend! PLEASE REVIEW!\  
  
Author's Notes: I hate to tell you this, but Chapter 11 will most likely be the last chapter, showing what happened to Han and Lando, what happened on Coruscant, and the final showdown in space between the Rebels and the Imperials! I hope to write more Star Wars fan fics in the future, but I enjoyed writing this one most( Thanks for all your support! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! 


End file.
